Arthur and the Nutcracker
by TrapedWither
Summary: Arthur spends Christmas Eve alone finding a nutcracker that looks like his best friend Alfred F. Jones. The nutcracker will take Arthur on a journey to have Arthur fall in love with him. But there is an evil sorce that wants Arthur for themselves
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly Christmas Eve night, a young man by the name of Arthur Kirkland was in his warm house with his little brother, sitting close by the chimney with it's comfortable flame, and it's bright color of red and orange giving the dim lighting to the their rather large living room.

Arthur was seated on the couch close the the beautifly decorated Christmas tree, as for Peter, he played with the Christmas decoration that was upon the tall tree. Peter saw something lying beneath the tree, it was a little nutcracker.

"Hey Arthur, look at the little guy I found."

Arthur looked up from his book to see his little brother stand infront of him holding a nutcracker. Arthur gave a small smile at the little toy and his brother.

"What an adorable little toy, where did you find it.?"

"It was underneath the tree, you know it, reminds me of your friend, what's his name again.?"

"Alfred.?"

"Yeah him.! It looks like him don't you think.?"

Peter shoved the little thing for Arthur to hold, Arthur looked at the little toy a little more, seeing it's color eyes and color hair underneath the hat, but what made him gave a small chuckle was seeing the mouth that was on the it's little features, it's smile, eye color, and it's hair did look like Alfred.

"You know Peter, It does look like Alfred."

"You miss him alot, don't you Arthur.?"

"I do, but he's off in America visiting his family and what not."

Arthur hold the toy in his hand, thinking about the good times he and Alfred have together. He give the toy one last glance and look up at the clock that was on the wall, chiming it's tune signaling it's getting very late.

"Well Peter, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Already.? Can't I stay up just for-"

"No."

"Please.?"

"No."

"Please~.?"

"No."

"Plea-"

"If you stay up any longer, then Santa won't come tonight to leave you your Christmas gift."

Peter's eyes widen a bit, he quickly bolted up the stairs and to his room. Arthur chuckled at his brothers reaction. He looked at the nutcracker in his hand as he place the toy above the chimny next to a photo of him and Alfred.

He gave a soft smile towards the picture, he then went upstair to check on Peter to see if he is asleep, he didn't notice that the little toy's eyes followed Arthur's figure as he left the room.

The little toy only thought about the way Arthur smile, he will make Arthur love him, and no one else, but him.

Arthur = England/Britain

Peter = Sealand

Alfred = America

**Hope you guys like the story so far, i'll update the next chapter as soon as possible.! Please review.! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All those who have been following my stories I'm very sorry that I have not been posting new chapters as recently as before. A lot of chaos has been happening. But now I'm back, and I will truely try to post ask fast as I can. Now back to the story.!~**

_Previously on Arthur and the Nutcracker~_

_"He gave a soft smile to the picture, he then went upstairs to check on Peter to see if he fell asleep, he didn't noticed the little toy's eyes follow Arthur's figure as he left the room._

_The little toy thought of the way Arthur smiled, he will get Arthur to love him, and him alone."_

Arthur was about to enter Peter's room to tell him good night, he stopped in his track, seeing little Peter kneeling in front of his bed, hands claps together, eyes closed. Arthur's features softened as he saw his little brother praying before bed time. It was a good thing to see Peter pray once and a while before bed time.

"Peter, it's time for bed."

"I know, I was just giving a small prayer."

"What of this time.?"

"Hoping for Alfred to come back on time for Christmas morning.!" Arthur's eyes widen for a moment but then softened. It's sweet that he didn't pray for something selfish this year. He tucked Peter in bed and gave him a peck on the forhead and bid him good night.

"Good night Peter."

"Good night, Arthur."

Arthur heads down to his own room to finally get some rest. Until he heard a thump from the living room. He cautiously walked to the source of the sudden noise. He entered the room, he looked around, nothing. He took cautious steps in the room, he nearly tumbled back from stepping on a wooden object as it seem. He looked at what he stepped on, it was the little nutcracker. He gave a curious look to the little toy.

"Now what made you fall off the chimney lad.?" He stared at the toy. He could have sworn he saw his grand blue wooden orbs blinked at him. He was placed the nutcracker on the small coffee table when he noticed a small creature scurring around his home.

"Was that a mouse.? Either I'm going mad or it had a mint green color fur. How peculeiar."

He went to where the "mice" hid, he was ready to spook the little thing, until he saw some sort of sparks starts to twirl around him. Arthur tried to cover his eyes as quickly as his reflexis can be. His body started to feel strange, his limbs were starting to ach, he feels like they were about to fall off. He moved his arms from his eyes to see what happened. It seemed nothing has happened, then why does he feel, different. As he starts to move around he noticed, has he always had furniture so big.

"That's strange I could have sworn my furniture was at adverage hight and length. Either I have noticed it before or I have shrunked...wait, shrunked.?"

He looked at his surroundings once more, he questioned himself, did he really shrank down to size.?

Alfred - America

Arthur - England

Peter - Sealand

**Hope you are not mad at me for posting so late.! But here's the second chapter for Arthur and the Nutcracker. Hoped you liked it. Comment and rate.! :)**


End file.
